


G is for Gym

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gym AU, M/M, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “And why the hell not? You don’t know, maybe I’m already tapping that.”“Pff, doubt it.”“You wanna bet?” And here we go. The opening Sam was looking for.“Okay. Let’s bet.” Dean’s face turns red yet again.“Fine. If I score a date by the time we leave you have to clean the apartment by yourself for a month.”“Deal. And if he shoots you down, you have to eat whatever I make for a month.”Dean makes a face, “Gross. But fine. Deal.” They shake on it and the class begins.





	G is for Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

“Sammy? What the hell are you doing here?” Dean’s face is bright red and he looks like he’s about to bolt.

“I’m taking this yoga class? Gabe told me his brother was an instructor here and I wanted to check it out. Why are you here, Dean?”

“Umm, I’m just here to try it out too,” Dean says as he rubs the back of his neck. “It’s not a big deal, Sam,” he mutters under his breathe. If Dean really thought that this discussion is over he’s got another thing coming.

Sam lays his mat down next to Dean’s and sits down on the floor while he waits for the lesson to start. A few minutes before 3 a tall brunette walks in. He’s got crazy bed head hair and shockingly blue eyes. But what catches Sam’s attention most is the guy’s outfit. He has on tight blue booty shorts and a cut off, light blue shirt that had Angel written across it that shows off the guy’s arms and toned stomach. Sam looks over to see his brother staring at the guy with a blush on his face that runs from his neck all the way up to his ears. Ah, Sam was gonna have fun with this!

“Hey, who’s the hot guy?”

Dean’s head whipped over to look at Sam with giant eyes. “Who? Which hot guy? What?”

“The guy that just walked in. The one standing in front of the class.”

“Oh, umm, well that’s Cas. He’s the instructor.”

“The dude is hot. What I wouldn’t do to bounce a quarter off of that butt.” Sam internally cringes. He feels gross just saying that but he knows it’s the best way to get a rise out of his brother.

“Shut the hell up! Don’t talk about Cas like that.” And bingo.

“Why? It’s not like you’re gonna go for it.”

“And why the hell not? You don’t know, maybe I’m already tapping that.”

“Pff, doubt it.”

“You wanna bet?” And here we go. The opening Sam was looking for.

“Okay. Let’s bet.” Dean’s face turns red yet again.

“Fine. If I score a date by the time we leave you have to clean the apartment by yourself for a month.”

“Deal. And if he shoots you down, you have to eat whatever I make for a month.”

Dean makes a face, “Gross. But fine. Deal.” They shake on it and the class begins.

The class is technically for beginners so Sam takes to it quickly. There’s a few poses that Cas has to help him with but overall it’s a fun way to exercise and Sam knows he’ll be back again next week. Every time he looks over at Dean, his brother is openly staring at Cas. It almost makes Sam feel bad for getting out of laundry duty for a week since his brother might actually have feelings for the guy. Almost being the key word.

At the end of class, Sam begins to roll up his mat as Dean walks to the front of the room to talk with Cas. As Dean walks up, Castiel’s face lights up with a big smile and Dean pulls him in for a kiss.

Wait, what? Dean just walked up and kissed the instructor? Sam’s mouth drops open in shock. The two of them walk towards him holding hands.

“So, Sammy. Meet my boyfriend, Cas.”

Cas holds out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Sam.”

Sam numbly shakes his hand. Then he blurts out, “What the hell?”

Cas looks taken back while Dean begins to laugh. Dean kisses Cas on the cheek and says, “Are we still on for our date on Friday?”

“Of course, Dean. You said you’d pick me up at seven.”

“That’s right, baby.” Dean wraps his arm around his boyfriend and starts making their way out the door. Right before they’re gone he turns back and says, “Have fun cleaning the apartment, bitch.”

Sam is left alone to reconsider his life choices. “Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the letter G for ABC Prompts. If you'd like to suggest for upcoming letters please leave it down in the comments or visit me over on tumblr. My name is TobytheWise. :)


End file.
